Ranma 1/2
by suppiangel
Summary: the first episode of Ranma


1 Ranma ½  
  
I hate boys  
  
  
  
Prolouge: Akane Tendo was 16 years old, and is the youngest of three. She lives with her father Soun, her two sisters Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo. Akane was more of a tomboy rather than liking boys she mainly beat them up, every morning before school, she would fight at least, 20 boys. And, it was all because, of Tatewaki Kuno, who loves Akane, untill he finds out that she is destined to be married, to a guy named Ranma Saotome.  
  
Chapter 1: The first episode  
  
Akane Tendo was practicing Tae Kwon Doe when her father called her and her two sisters Nabiki and Kasumi., Tendo, too the sitting room. Where he told them that a young man named Ranma Saotome wax coming to stay with them and was going to marry one of them, Nabiki and Kasumi, didn't mind but Akane did. She didn't want to marry some guy named Ranma, She like doctor tofu, which Akane visited almost every day. She enjoyed him very much. But he only liked her as a friend. Akane nearly gagged at the thought of marrying some guy. She hardly even new.  
  
Then, there is was the door bell rang, by Akane's surprise, a huge panda walked in with it looked like a boy, with red hair. And he was kind of short. Akane's father greeted the panda with great joy, and happiness. And introduced them to Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki.. Supposedly the panda was Genma Saotome, and the small young man was Ranma Saotome. Akane could here Kasumi, and Nabiki, talking about how cute he was, Akane didn't think so. Then, by Akane's surprise, Nabiki, started to look at Ranma funny, then she got up and walked over to, Ranma and grabbed him in the chest, that's it Ranma isn't a boy, he's a girl, Ranma wailed, at Nabiki too stop grabbing her, chest. Akane yelled some boy she is.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki, left dissapointed, and Akane tried to make friends with Ranma she was happy that Ranma didn't end up being a boy. Both, Ranma and Akane decided, to go Spar. When they both were ready to fight Ranma looked scared, and just stood, there, Akane wailed and said c'mon yah scared or something, hit me, but Ranma just stood, there. After just starring at Ranma for about one minute, Akane, kicked, and took a jump snap kick, but missed, Ranma moved really fast, and was good at sparring.  
  
After about thirty minutes of fighting Akane, was tired and called it the quits. And, went to go talk to Genma. Then, went to go take a shower. When she walked into the bathroom, she found Ranma's clothes, on the floor, and thought she had all ready taken her shower. Akane took off her clothes and walked into the next room where the bathroom was. By her surprise there was a teenage boy all ready in the bathroom. Akane wailed, and screamed, and ran into the hallway scream theres a perv in the bathroom. Akane's father, told, her to calm down, and asked what happed, she explained.  
  
Then the teenage boy akane saw in the bathroom walked into the sitting room. Genma, said let me explain, he picked, up the teenage boy, and threw him in the pond, in the back of Akanes, house. A few seconds Ranma popped up out of the water, not the teenage, boy. Then Ranma came wailing, at Genma, and threw him into the water, saying old man, don't think you can beat me up. Then came up an old man, not a panda. Akane Kasumi, and Nabiki, looked confused. The old man and Ranma said let us explain. Ranma said when we were going to china, to fight in a spring place called, Jusenkyo's. When we got there the man was trying to explain, the rules. And forgot to mention one. So Genma, the old man, and me (Ranma), were like yah yah, and jumped on the sticks by the sprins, and began too fight, Genma, kicked me and I flew into one of the springs, when I came out of the water I turned into a girl, I looked at the man, who runned the place, and yelled, and he said oh yah forgot to mention, that spring of dead girl who died thousand years, ago. If fall into spring you turn into girl, cause the waters cold, when you get hot water you turn back into your natural form boy, I was so mad, I kicked my dad, and he landed in the water, of dead panda, that died thousand years ago. After Ranma explaines, Nabiki, fainted, and Kasumi, took her to the other room.  
  
Akena was in shock for about another five minutes, And told Ranma ok so let me get this straight, you are really a boy, but when you touch cold water you turn into a girl and when you touch hot water you turn into a boy. Yup! Said Ranma.  
  
And you are going to be my wife. What, why me, I don't want to marry you. Akane stomped off mad, and went to bed.  
  
The End  
  
What will happen next, will Akane face up to marrying Ranma. Or will they hate each other. Can they survive school. Find out what happens when you read the second episode.  
  
Hey! I hope you like my fan fic Katy  
  
It's really bad.  
  
Laterz, Sarah 


End file.
